Greg Gibbs (Grimsdale)
Greg Gibbs was a suspect in the murder investigation of Harry Would in Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale), Lucille Limonade' in Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale), Gurinder Chawla in Bad Delivery (Case #51 of Grimsdale) and Julian Edward Ramis in Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale). He also made a quasi appearance in Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) and Deadly Consequences (Case #54 of Grimsdale), and a minor appearance in All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) and many other cases. Profile Events of Criminal Case All Boli Out While all the members of the FJS (except Yoyo and Mia) were being restrained from a fist-fight, He and Yoyo were making out in the school janitor room. Once they heard the Janitor coming, Yoyo told him to hide, while she deals with the janitor. Hook Me Up After Bruno and the player found Bruno’s medical records, they gave it to Greg, where he told them that Bruno is fit enough to join the wrestling team. Ratsputin He became a suspect, after Yoyo revealed that the victim visited him regularly, when asked why the victim visited him frequently, he revealed that Harry suffered from HIV, and that no one knew except of him, Greg, and Galinda. He was later interrogated again, after he threatened to get the victim arrested. He revealed that he saw a photo of the victim with two women, one which went in the same hig school as Greg, but dropped out to be a hooker, allowing Greg to make an assumption that he slept with them, and probably gave them HIV, which Mia and the player reassured him that one of them, told them he never slept with them, making Greg relieved. After the investigation ended, it was revealed that he got fired from the job, after Hamad ratted out Greg’s relationship with Yoyo. Greg was talked to after the killer was arrested, after the team detected where he lived, where Yoyo gave him a kiss, and Julian asked Greg, if he could check whether he is fit to be a footballer or not. Which Greg told him, that although he had HIV, he is still allowed to participate. Life is Short Greg began a suspect after the team found a paper where it says that the victim had a doctor appointment with him. He revealed that it isn’t really an ‘appointment’, and the victim was just wasting his time. He revealed that the victim kept flirting and harassing him, and that when she makes an appointment with him, it was must likely just her finding new ways of trying to seduce him. He later had a fight with Yoyo, after Yoyo found his death threats to the victim. He was interrogated about this, where he revealed that the victim was flirting with him, not only after he was fired from Fairview, but also during his shifts there. And that the victim was mad at him for rejecting her, that she one day found out about his relationship with Yoyo, and told Hamad all about that. Which Hamad reported to the principal. After the killer was dealt with. He asked to see the player. When Diego and the player asked why he wants to see them, he said he wants to make up for Yoyo, due to him foolishly threatening the victim. Greg and the player went to talk to Victoria, for a tip of where to take Yoyo out on a date, to make up to her, where Victoria said that Hamd won tickets for an amusement park, which he wanted to take her to, but unfortunately died, and Victoria kept the tickets. Victoria offered to give them the tockets if they managed to find them. After they found the tickets, Greg gave them to Yoyo where he apologized for her. Yoyo forgave Greg, and apologized for overreacting, and they both shared a kiss. Bad Delivery Greg became a suspect after learning he was supervising the nursery at the time of Gurinder’s death. When asked about his opinion on the victim, he claimed she was a nice lady and he couldn’t think of anyone who’d hurt her. Diego and Hamilton later learnt that he was jealous at the victim for being paid more after a finding a message he wrote on the victim’s schedule, where he claimed that she was efficient when the duo spoke to him again. Deadly Consequences Hamilton and Yoyo went to talk to Greg, who told them that he and the doctors managed to keep Vicky alive for now, but he’s afraid that they couldn’t determine what Vicky took, and the likelihood of her making it is small. Hamilton didn’t want to loose his best friend, and asked Greg if there’s anything he could do, where Greg told him that he and Yoyo could search Hyrum’s study to find out what Vicky dosed herself with. The two then went to the study, where they found a cup of flat whites, which they sent to Greg who revealed that Vicky have dosed the coffee with amlodipine, which mixed with caffeine can create something poisonous, and that the hospital managed to save Vicky’s life. Never Knew... Since Julian was patrolling the infirmary before hid death, Mia and Yoyo decided to speak to Greg, whom they asked if he caught Julian arguing with anyone, but he claimed he didn’t see anything as he was busy with the patients. Greg was spoken to again after Mia and Yoyo found a document, where he told Julian that it would be his fault if any of the patients dies. Greg revealed that although Julian had no medical experience, he decided to help out Greg without asking, where he made a patient drink acetone and nearly got him killed. After the killer was arrested, Hasuro approached Mia, to tell her that Greg would like to speak with them. Mia and Hasuro went to see what Greg wants to talk about, where he told them that he went to bring some pills for a patient, where he realized that some of the supplies are missing and that he suspects someone from the outside, snuck into the camp and stole medicine from the infirmary. The duo then investigated infirmary where they found a box of supplies and decided to search it to find anything related to the robber and found a note signed by Kelemen telling them to meet him outside the borders (As Iris messages are blocked in S.T). The duo went outside where they saw Kelemen waiting for them, where they demanded that he gives them the supplies and asked him why he wanted to speak with them. Kelemen then told them that Ophelia and Susan sneaked into the dome in order to find out where the New Olympians were hiding their prisoners, and whilst they were doing that, they Iris messaged him and told him that the New Olympians are planning to break into the prison in Los Muertos to free their friends, and told Kelemen to inform the team about that, so they could transport the New Olympian prisoners to Saint Teufel, before it’s too late. Case Appearances *All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) *Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale) *Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale) *Bad Delivery (Case #51 of Grimsdale) *Deadly Consequences (Case #54 of Grimsdale) *Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale) Gallery YIpGrimsdale.png|Yoyo Ip, Greg’s girlfriend.